Tainted Then Loved
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Inuyasha has been with Naraku, but wants to move on with his life, and his friends agree. He then runs into someone else he recognizes from Feudal Japan...


**A/Note: These characters maybe out of character a bit. If you don't like yaoi or shounen-ai don't read... I mean it. Takemaru is from Inuyasha the movie 3 Swords Of An Honorable Ruler, if you don't know. Also Kaguya, is from the second movie. The villian. This movie was called Inuyasha the Castle Beyond the looking glass. Please, read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own an OC.**

**Tainted Then Loved**

**Inuyasha's POV**

My life has always been hard, but sometimes gets easier than harder again. Then sometimes I make everything worse somehow. Like tonight I'm at a dance club with my friends Hiten, Yura, and Kaguya.

Hiten came over to me from the dance floor trying to get me to dance saying with a smile, "Come on, Inuyasha. You don't want to be a party pooper like your brother." He knew that was going to get me to move from my spot on the stool in front of the bar. I didn't move for his satisfaction of me dancing with him.

Hiten just pouted, I bet he thought that was going to make me to move. I don't go for that stuff though which he does know I don't. Hiten went over to Yura and Kaguya to talk and dance with them since I'm not moving from my place. Though I think he's planning something with Yura and Kaguya to get me to dance. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction. All three of them came over to me and started pulling me off the stool.

They got me up from my seat and now I'm ticked yelling, "Why do you want me to dance?! I can't dance! You guys know I don't know how to dance!" Kaguya giggled responding with one hand on her hip, "You need to do something while you're here, Inuyasha." Yura looked at him messing with her normal kimono dress saying, "Honey, how do you expect to get someone here while you're just sitting around?" I rolled my eyes from that response since I was already with someone.

The night went on and boy was I getting tired from the dancing. "I knew you would join me in a dance sometime." Hiten said wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes starting to walk out of the club until Kaguya caught me she told me, "Be careful on your way back home." Even though I am a half demon with a sword I still don't stand a chance against awesomely strong demons.

I got home safely as usual, so I don't see why Kaguya worries. I saw my boyfriend sitting there on the couch waiting for me to return home. He turned my way and I saw his red eyes staring me down. He got up coming toward me wrapping his arms around me saying, "Welcome back, Inuyasha." I wrapped my arms around him in the gesture he gave me. "Thanks, Naraku."

He suddenly pinned me down on the floor kissing my neck. I moved my head to the left so he could continue to kiss my neck. I then heard our baby cry which I was starting to get up from where he pinned me, though he's still on me.

I looked at Naraku with my eyes saying with my mouth irritated with him, "Naraku, the child is crying. Let me get up and go to our child." Naraku looked at me when he returned to his hands and knees still pinning me down. "Naraku, let me up now!"

Naraku just chuckled at me saying, "You've gotten so weak hearted, Inuyasha." I don't understand why he's getting overly possessive over me at all lately. Did he forget that he's only with me because I had his child? He let me up to let me go to the child to see what was wrong. I went upstairs to the baby's room seeing that our son was still crying. I went up to him picking him up saying in a low voice, "I'm here, Light. Mommy's here."

Light's crying slowed since he knew I was here with him. Light is a beautiful baby. He sometimes is really quiet which gets me worried a lot. When I turned around I saw Naraku standing at the entrance to the room. He was staring me down saying to me with his eyes, "Put down the baby since it calmed down." I didn't want to put down Light... he's my baby boy. He's everything to me now.

Naraku went over to me taking Light out of my arms. Light went to sleep while in my arms so there was no crying when Naraku put him back in his crib. Naraku stood up straight once he put the baby in the crib. I felt Naraku's eyes on me while I looked at Light's sleeping form which sent shivers down my spine. I think he's really pissed off at me since I wanted to come to Light instead.

I know he's pissed because he's glaring daggers at me. "Sorry." That's all I said to him while looking at the ground. He grabbed my chin making me face him and only him. "Inuyasha, never forget that you can't leave me without making me satisfied first. Then you can take care of our son." I moved my head out of his hand and started walking out of the room.

I suddenly felt a grip on my wrist which was Naraku's. I turned my head to look at him and now I knew he was pissed at me. Naraku pinned me to the doorframe with his other hand on my neck choking me. I put my free hand on his wrist trying to break free from his grip. "Don't ever walk away from me, bitch." Naraku told me in a vicious tone, the tone I heard more than anything.

"I was going to the kitchen." I said to him gasping for air. He then let go of my throat and wrist, I went off balance getting air. Once Naraku took one glance at me he kicked me across the room making me hit the wall. I went unconscious then because I don't remember getting up.

When I regained consciousness I realized what time it was. Six a.m. My back hurts. I'm lucky enough that he doesn't want to kill me. I don't want to fight him again after so many times of this. And as I can tell with myself I've mellowed out since I don't know. I never felt so mellowed out since I came to this time. I don't understand one thing... Why did we bring the rest of the people we knew?

Coming to this time was all Kagome's idea. I guess so we can see our friends. I'm not really friends with them anymore though. Though I do know what they're up to these days. Miroku is a Negotiator, Sango works at a pet store, and Shippo he lives with Kagome and goes to school now. He's the shortest in his class.

Everyone is mellowed out except Naraku. Even Sesshomaru is mellowed out! That just blew me away when I saw him on a television commercial for hair. Not only that we've stopped arguing by a tiny microscropic inch. I've been writing books since I got here. But I always make time for my son and Naraku.

The phone rung twenty minutes later when my back stopped hurting. I stood up and went to the phone in that room an answered it. "Hello?" I knew who it was, but may as well check just in case.

"Hey, Inuyasha. It's Yura."

"What do you want?" I asked leaving the Light's room.

"I have some new relationship gossip."

I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes again not caring in a way.

"Here I go. Sesshomaru and Mousho. Koga and Kagura. That's all I know that are together anyways."

I was surprised on how little she knew. "That's all?"

"Well...yeah."

"That's wierd."

"I know."

"Well, I'll let you go. Bye."

"Bye, hun."

We hung up then I just went to go put the phone on the hook. I looked at Light while I entered his room once again. I smiled knowing that he was going to be very strong someday. I went passed his crib to put the phone down next to the rocking chair. I sat down in it for a minute thinking what I should do next? Which it came to me I should start writing a novel.

I rocked the chair back and forth thinking what I should write about. I looked at my son which he somehow gives me ideas. Then looked at a photo wondering where Naraku is which I shouldn't even care. Not since the way he treats me.

I couldn't even think of an idea since thinking about that man is getting me pissed off. Play with me, just came to my mind. A tragic love story about a girl in love with a boy who just wants to have sex while he's still able to move. Love and the Lust. That's definitely a good title for it. When I was thinking about the book I heard the front door shut. I went outside Light's room, to find, Naraku sitting down on the couch.

I went down there to sit next to him. His eyes watched my every move knowing that I won't do anything to harm him. He chuckled wrapping his arm around my waist possessively. "You're all mine, Inuyasha. Don't forget that." He tightened his grip around my waist. I don't know how he wanted me to respond to that. I responded to him trying not to say the wrong thing. "I know, Naraku. I belong to you."

He eyed me at the corner of his eyes. He kissed my ears making me do a tiny moan. He loved doing that to me. It was the easiest way for him to get into my pants without me denying that I wanted it.

I'm not willing to speak of our sex. I will keep quiet about that. He probably tells his new friends, though. That's horrible of him to do that to me, especially when I don't want anyone to know. That damn bastard. I sighed then went into the kitchen to make our family breakfast. I don't even know when I even started cooking.

The day was just great. I had a book due which I happened to finish. I even met a new person at the store and I recognized him from Feudal Japan. It was Takemaru. I didn't suspect to see him here. I didn't want to say anything to him, but of course I open my mouth.

"Takemaru?"

"Hm?" He looked at me like I was my mother again. I don't know what he's thinking. It's kinda freaky how he's looking at me. Have I suddenly turned into a woman or something? I've been getting stared at like that since I've gotten older.

I finally responded after a good twenty seconds, "How are you?"

"Fine."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

I don't get this guy. He's more confusing than Menomaru and all the other people. I just know he was in love with my mother. Probably still is. I took the item that I saw that I was going to need for cooking dinner. I took my cart that had Light's body in it. Takemaru saw Light and rose an eye brow surprised to see me with a child of my own. I was surprised, too, when I found out about Light.

Light streched his arms out toward Takemaru like he wanted to be held by one of my old enemies. This was kind of freaky again. I was having a fine good damn day, too. I picked up Light holding him in my arms taking him over to Takemaru. Takemaru declined Light's offer which I think he has demonphobia still. I made up a word for it.

Instead I gave him my number which I don't understand why I did. I'm creeping myself out now. I went to the cashier with my groceries. I saw Takemaru with a little blush on my face. I think I've been turning femanine, because I'm getting his eye's again. It's making me flush a little more. I haven't flushed this bad in forever.

When I left the store with Light in his baby carrier and I was groceries. I saw Takemaru get into a car. Which happened to be a Porsche. I envied him for a whole hour or two. Damn... That man's lucky.

I felt arms wrap around me while I was in the kitchen. A tiny smile formed on my lips with one word coming out of my mouth. "Naraku." Naraku chuckled then kissed my neck. I think he's just trying to keep me because when Light's grown I'm out.

I turned around in his arms with the tiny smile still planted on my face. Right now, I like his company. He hates me, but he likes the way I look. I look almost like my mother when I start aging more. I'm becoming SESSHOMARU!!!! Oh, hell no! I don't want to look like him a bit more and more.

Naraku looked at me in the eyes which stopped me from all thoughts. This was bad. I know what he wants, but I don't want it. "Naraku, I'm not having sex with you we just done it yesterday?" Naraku glared. He was not happy with my desicion. Damn, why do I put myself in these things.

"Why? Don't you want me satisfied?"

I sighed leaving his arms noticing they were loose. I continued making dinner. "I don't want to. I don't give a damn if your horny ass isn't satisfied." I think I've crossed the line again. Why is he always wanting another round?

I felt his hand grip around my throat with his face close to mine, with his other hand holding my chin pulling my face closer. "I will get what I want, right, Inuyasha?" I had my mouth slightly opened because I had to breath or I'll die.

He let go once I finally gave in with a nod. Naraku then went into our room shutting the door behind him. I groaned unhappily with my arms folded. I need to learn how to not deal with this anymore. I'm tired, I've grown weak over the last ten years, and I want someone better than that asshole that thinks he's the king of the world.

Later that night I took Light and went out for a walk. I saw Takemaru again at the park watching the sky from the bench. I went next to him and he scooted over for I don't know probably so I can change Light's daiper which been reeking since I saw Takemaru sitting here.

I laid him down changing the daiper and everything that needs to be done with Mr. Stinky here. I felt Takemaru's eyes watching me which I think he just doesn't know how to change a daiper. I let him to continue watching me change him.

Thirty minutes passed we were both quiet. I didn't want to rush into anything with Takemaru of Satsuna. Because I didn't even know what to talk about with him at the grocery store which is pathetic.

Suddenly I just dropped the gun. "Would you like to...um...go out with me?" Takemaru raised an eyebrow again. He answered my question with a 'what' which is an odd answer to hear from him. "You heard what I said." Takemaru just stood up and started to walk off.

Before he could get away from me, I grabbed his hand then I stood looking into his eyes. "Here's my cell number. Call me if you have your answer." I put it in his hand that I held then I packed Light up and went home while Takemaru went the opposite direction.

I stopped so I can wrap Light up better not wanting him to catch a cold. I don't understand that damn man. That Takemaru I don't know much about him, but that's the fun of it for me. My son seems to like him though which is a good sign for me.

I can't believe I'm trusting my baby boy's judgement. How pathetic is that! My boy knows what he wants from his dad and mom. Though Naraku doesn't know how to be a good father to him.

I saw Kaguya coming my way. How did she know I wasn't home? She had a coat with her it was probably for me. Kaguya put the coat around my shoulders to make sure I stay warm. "Don't ever leave like that again without a coat!" She pissed at me since winter is almost here.

"Sorry, Kaguya. I just had to leave home for a walk."

"Did Naraku force himself on you again? It was." Kaguya knew for sure it was Naraku again. She always knows when it is. Just like Yura and Hiten they know, too. I see them coming from across the street. They brought gloves and a winter cap for me.

"Inuyasha, you worry more about Light. Don't forget about your health, too." Yura said putting the cap on my head.

"You bug me about it." Hiten said with a small concerned smile. He usually gives those smiles when he's really concerned. They're always concerned with this while I'm okay so far. He hasn't seriously hurt me yet.

I handed Light's baby carrier to Hiten so I could put on the gloves that he brought. They decided to take me to the closest place near us which was Kaguya's which I didn't notice until now. That explains why she knew I wasn't home.

Kaguya unlocked the door to her place which had a gorgeous interior. She is a fashion designer, so she knows what looks good and what doesn't. I went straight to the couch to lay down. When I hit that couch I was asleep, a good damn sleep.

I had a dream of me dying that night. I was cuddled up against a pillow. I was holding onto it for dear life. Whispering a name which I have no clue who's name it was. I recognized Light crying coming into the room.

I then rolled over onto my back and I realized I was pregnant with a baby. I could tell that the baby was due then by all the pain. I was dying at the same time though. Then someone else walked into the room. I now was yelling at the man. It was Takemaru.

He looked like he was going to kill me. He wasn't though he came over to me and sat on the bed. He then held my hand whispering soothing words when the doctor came in with Kikyo. Kikyo and Suikotsu started to get ready for the baby's arrival. It took ten minutes since I was in an ill state.

After that I held the baby so close to me. So close to my heart. That was a great day for me even though for the rest of the months I was very ill. But I'm stubborn and have a strong will. I was always writing spending each day I have as my last. I spent so much time with my family.

I finally was on my death bed when my daughter was two years old. She looked like me and Takemaru. She had my stubborn streak. Her hair and eyes were like Takemaru's. While Light was six years old he looked like his father.

I was dying with my family around me which I had a smile on my face because of it. Takemaru never left my side. My eyes were becoming lifeless. That's when Takemaru kissed me. That's when I woke up thinking that he would never do that. It's him, he would never kiss me like that only if I was human. He hates demons and half demons.

So, why did I even bother asking him out? There was no sense of doing so since I'm a damn half demon. I felt something wet on my cheeks. Tears. I feel awful about that. I shouldn't bother Takemaru like that again. I looked at the clock seeing that it was four a.m.

When I went to use the bathroom I heard my cell go off. I looked at the cell phone when I took the phone out of my pocket. It was Naraku. I had to answer it. "Yes, Naraku."

"Where are you?" Was Naraku actually concerned?

"I'm fine. Don't worry so damn much about it."

"Tell me, Inuyasha!" He was pissed off.

"No." I'm not being obedient anymore to that jackass.

"Inu-" I ended the call not wanting to hear no more shit from Naraku. I used the bathroom in peace because Naraku didn't call back. I got out of the bathroom hearing that stupid thing go off again. How annoying! I picked up the phone not bothering looking at the ID.

"Naraku, leave me the hell alone!"

"Is this Inuyasha, I am talking to."

"Huh? Yeah, who is this?"

"Takemaru."

"Takemaru, why did you call?"

"You told me to call you when I have decided."

"Oh yeah. Well, what is it then?"

"Fine."

"Cool."

"I'll pick you up around lunch." With that said he hung up before I could say anything else. I was happy about it, but I have to try to get Naraku off my ass. I don't want him to be screwing me if I'm with someone. I rather have that person screwing my ass instead.

This is going to be difficult.

Ten seconds later, I think. I heard Kaguya awake from her room with her night gown on. "What's up, inuyasha? I heard your cell phone go off twice." She then came down the stairs which I waited to tell her what happened over the phone. "All right, you can spill now." Kaguya announced when she was next to me now walking back to the livingroom with me. When we got in there I sat down next to her holding Light in my arms with her staring intently.

"Naraku called."

"Oh, hecky no!"

"Keep it down, Kaguya."

"My bad. Sorry, little Light."

"Anyways. He called because he wants me to come back his place."

"Are you going back?"

"Hell no."

"You watch your mouth remember."

"I do. Now back to what I was explaining. I'm not going back to his place because I met someone new."

"Someone new? Who is it?" Kaguya has gotten curious, great. At least she's a good friend.

"Takemaru of Satsuna. I met him at the grocery store." I felt movement in my arms noticing that Light was starting to wake from his sleep. "I'm going to be meeting him for lunch. Can you keep an eye on Light?" Kaguya nodded with her hands on her lap. "Of course. The little guy doesn't harm me or get in my way when I'm working." I looked at Light knowing that she was right then I kissed his forehead.

When it hit breakfast I was already dressed while Kaguya was still making a new outfit for my son. She says 'That he's going to be so cute when she's done.' I'm afraid to know what she does to him. He best not turn out like Jakotsu that's for sure. I shook the image from my mind away getting kinda freaked out by just the thought of it.

"I'll be going, Kaguya!" I shouted to her.

"All right." She said back to me quite focused on the outfit.

I was just walking around town in the cold air. Man, it was so damn cold out today. Is this a sign? I was wondering a lot throughout this walk. I have no idea why I was wondering it while just walking around. I looked at the sky looming away from the cold.

I just watched the clouds when a snowflake fell onto my cheek. I felt a chill then I pulled my coat closed having trouble with the damn zipper. I hate the invention of zippers. I then felt a prescence at the back of me. I turned myself around noticing that it was Miroku. Wow, amazing how you just run into people that you know.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey, Miroku." Now, Miroku was scanning me noticing that I was different. Again.

"It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"Fine. Met anyone yet or Sango still with you?"

"Actually I'm married."

"To Sango?"

"No, Ayame of the wolf demon tribe. Remember her."

I couldn't believe that Ayame was married to Miroku now. I didn't even know that those two were together. The first thing that came to my mind was. When did they get married? I opened my mouth. "When did that-" The monk then interrupted me.

"Yeah. Last week we got hitched."

"Whatever happened to your promise to Sango?"

"Oh, um, she moved on from me." Miroku had said with a smile upon his face still. How wierd.

"Who she with?"

"Rankotsu."

"Hm."

"I know."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Inuyasha."

"I know. Bye, Miroku."

With that said we went our seperate ways once again. It was nice to speak with him again though. I continued walking not noticing how much time that was going bye. I stopped in front of a tv store noticing Sesshomaru on another talk show.

_"Sesshomaru, what is your new single about?"_

_"It's about things that are not any of your concern until you listen to it."_

_"Are you going to play a song for us before it's time for you to go."_

_"Yes."_

_"All right. Give it up for Demons of the Lost."_

_In your heart again_

_Making you squirm_

_Never letting you be_

_The heartache I once made you feel_

_Is gone again_

_My love I've hurt you_

_Why do you love me_

_I think we need another break_

_In your heart again_

_Eatting at you _

_From the inside out _

_When will you give up on me_

_Inside you again_

That's when I left from in front of the television continuing on my walk. I sighed turning around heading back toward Kaguya's place. I do have to wait for Takemaru after all. When I made it half way there I ended up in front of Naraku who was standing there just waiting for me to return. I let out a sigh walking toward Naraku not afraid to start anything. Well, I am still the same certain areas.

"What do you want, barstard?"

"Here's your things."

"What?"

"Well, I can see that you're seeing someone else. You don't have to tell me."

"You're mad though."

"Of course, I am. You're my fuck toy."

"Bye."

"Bye. It won't be the last time you will be seeing me." With that said he walked off with a cigarette in his mouth. That sort of got me wondering if my dream was actually telling me something. If it happens I won't be so damn happy about it.

The wierd thing was I knew he wasn't lying about that. I should know especailly after all those times fighting against him. I was hoping he was just lying about that, but I knew he wasn't. He doesn't lie unless it comes down to it.

My life keeps turning which I wish it would fuckin' stop! Life has too many turns to count. Damn. I hope my Light would just end up finding someone that wouldn't put him through so much shit. If the person does throw them to the damn curve. I then noticed someone driving into the driveway. I never did understand why she had a driveway when she doesn't drive.

The car I definitely recognized. Its the Porsche. It smells like Takemaru. It was our date! Damn, that was quick! I walked to the Porsche sitting down in the passenger seat. I like the car. Then I turned to look at Takemaru noticing that he was driving out of the driveway. I was wondering how I was going to start a conversation with this guy without bringing up my mother.

I took a deep breath then I let it out. I kept my hands to myself. "What do you do for a living?" I don't know why, but I had to ask this question. I was just wondering how he would get this car. It's way too pricey for me to pay for. I then heard him speak his answer.

"I'm a business man."

"Damn. You're definitely doing better than I am."

"Then what are you for your career?"

"I'm a novelist."

"Hm. I'm surprised you're smart enough for that."

"Hey! Anyone could be a writer!"

I suddenly heard him chuckle with a small smile upon his face. I didn't know how to react to that. I was just stunned. If only Naraku was like this I probably would've stayed. I shook the thought away. Then continued enjoying Takemaru's company. I bet he didn't know I could be quiet. Then when we made it to the place where we were going for lunch. I was astonished.

He opened my door for me leading me to the front door to the restaruant. That's why I was astonished. When we made it to the table with the waitress, we sat there quietly until I said something.

"What do you think of my Light?" Why did I ask him about my son? I'll never know.

Takemaru folded his arms holding a glass of wine. "He has a bright future ahead of him." Everyone seems to say that about my son. I sighed waiting for my lunch. I saw the waiter come my way. "Here's your food, sirs." The waiter put the food down in front of us and left us. He didn't even tell us to enjoy the meal. Bastard waiter.

The man in front of me poured some wine into my cup. Doesn't he know I'm underage? Oh, well. I'm at the age in demon years. I grabbed the glass in front of me. I took a few sips taking my time with it. It's not my first time drinking. So far I love being around Takemaru. He's not as cold once you get used to him. I made a small gentle smile while watching him eat with such etiquette.

He looked at me saying when he was done chewing and swallowing his food, "Why are you smiling?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

"Hm." Then he drank some more wine. I would think that he's upset that I don't wanna tell him. The lunch was delicious. Even though I had my usual a sandwich. Which Takemaru didn't understand. He put down his fork and knife then put his hands on his lap. "Why aren't you eatting?" I picked up my sandwich trying to think of a good explanation.

"Um... I don't eat as much as I used to before having my child. I've been more worried about Light more than me. Also, I had to deal with Naraku's bullshit at the same time. I didn't eat so much anymore."

"That's why you have more of a womanly figure now."

I nodded. "Yeah."

I looked at the sandwich that I took only one bite out of. I then felt Takemaru's hand over one of mine. I felt heat rise to my cheeks noticing that I was blushing. I took my hand away from his. I then looked away from him. I heard him ask, "Have you been getting enough sleep or food?" I nodded leaving the real answer to myself.

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not! I'm perfectly fine!" I screeched at him, great now I'm pissed off.

"That proved my point." He said to me with coldness paying for the food.

I looked away again he then grabbed my hand again with a firm grip. "I'll help raise your son. I'll take care of you." That made me less pissed off because I can't keep living with Kaguya. I then looked at him whispering, "Thanks." He kissed my hand. Then he stood up holding out a hand for me to grab which I willingly took. We both headed out the restaruant.

I bet he's going to wash his hands when he gets home. Still not used to me touching him. Heh, that means wash his mouth too. He's still demonphobic, though. He told me that on the way back to Kaguya's. He told me that it was going to be awhile before he can help me with heat.

Though, he did tell me that it was okay for me to kiss him. Which was good enough to me at the moment. I had too much sex. I think he loves me already like he did my mother. I had to look pretty when I got older. Well, at least I finally can be damn happy with my life.

________________________________________________

**A/Note: That's all... Sorry, people. This was a one-shot with Takemaru of Satsuna from Inuyasha the Movie 3 and other Inuyasha movie characters minor and all. I know almost every character because I've seen almost every episode. I also recommend you to watch the movies. Well, the forth one is your judgment because I didn't like as much as the third, first and second. I hope you enjoyed. Please, review.**


End file.
